carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
King Grumpy
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 2b |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = September 22, 2007 |Image file = Ep2BS5.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Growing Pains |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Ice Creamed}} is the second part of episode two of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary In Grumpy's garage, Grumpy has just finished work on his newest invention: The bubblephonium! Cheer, Share, and Funshine are unsure of what it does. Grumpy explains that in order to show it off, he needs some water. Oopsy Bear has become tangled in the hose, and Wingnut appears to help get him unstuck. Oopsy Bear turns on the hose, which causes the bubblephonium to play music and make heart-shaped bubbles. All the Care Bears think it's really neat until the machine explodes, causing the garage to flood. Now washed out in the streets, Grumpy questions what could've gone wrong with his invention. Wingnut helps Grumpy up, only to slip and accidentally run over his foot. In Grumpy's bedroom, Grumpy lies in his bed with his foot wrapped up in rainbow colored bandages. Cheer breaks the news that Grumpy has a "boo-boo," which causes the bears to respond dramatically. Wingnut feels guilty for accidentally hurting Grumpy. To help Wingnut feel better, Grumpy allows Wingnut to help him while he recovers. Wingnut quickly cleans Grumpy's whole house and does all his chores, which greatly pleases Grumpy. The next day, Funshine and Cheer come to visit Grumpy. Cheer unwraps Grumpy's bandage and says that his foot is all better now. Funshine comments that this means that Grumpy will no longer need Wingnut around. Not wanting to get rid of Wingnut, Grumpy insist that his foot still hurts. Once Cheer and Funshine leave, Grumpy points out a spot that Wingnut missed in his cleaning. Wingnut works on repairing the bubblephonium, and pulls out a small part. Grumpy Bear explains that the part is a Q-bolt and that it is too small, which is what caused the bubblephonium to break. Grumpy says that he could fix it if Grizzle hadn't stolen his Q-bolt expander. Grumpy laments that it would be too much work to get the tool back as Wingnut takes off. Cheer and Funshine show up and ask if Grumpy's doing better. Grumpy again lies and says he isn't, to which Cheer questions if Grumpy is just taking advantage of Wingnut's kindness. Grumpy denies doing so, so Cheer point out how bad Grumpy would feel if someone was doing that to him. Funshine and Cheer leave, and Grumpy questions whither or not he really is taking advantage of Wingnut. While lying in bed, Grumpy has a nightmare where Wingnut is a king while Grumpy is his servant. In the dream, Wingnut makes Grumpy move a giant gold statue around a large room. Grumpy awakes with a start and realize that he has been taking advantage of Wingnut! Wanting to set things right, Grumpy starts looking for Wingnut. When Wingnut is no where to be found in Grumpy's home, Grumpy visits Oopsy's home looking for him. Oopsy Bear answers the door and asks Grumpy what's going on. Grumpy says he's looking for Wingnut, and Oopsy replies that Wingnut left to get a "R-nut reducer." Grumpy realizes that Wingnut actually left to retrieve his Q-bolt expander from Grizzle. At Grizzle's Lair, Grizzle answers the door in the middle of the night and sees Wingnut. Grizzle assumes that Wingnut wants to return to him, but Wingnut shakes his head. Grizzle says that's fine, since Wingnut has been replaced by Mr. Beaks. Mr. Beaks' head falls off, but Grizzle fixes him. Wingnut ask for the Q-bolt expander and Grizzle tells him that's it's on his workbench. Wingnut goes over and picks up the Q-bolt expander, only to get trapped in a cage. After Grizzle goes to bed, Wingnut is sulking in a cell when Grumpy Bear shows up. Grumpy apologizes for taking advantage of Wingnut and Wingnut returns Grumpy's Q-bolt expander. Using his Q-bolt expander, Grumpy frees Wingnut and then they fly in a Cloud Car back to Care-a-Lot. Back at Grumpy's garage, Grumpy fixes the bubblephonium. The other Care Bears dance to the music as Grumpy tells Wingnut he's going to make it up to him. Grumpy offers to take care of Wingnut's future maintenance, which excites Wingnut. While trying to hug Grumpy, Wingnut again steps on Grumpy's foot. Grumpy assures Wingnut that his foot is only bruised and that he'll be fine. Grumpy also points out that Wingnut can still help around the house, but explains that the house is already nice and clean, so there isn't anything for Wingnut to do. Wingnut calmly gestures towards Grumpy's bubblephonium, causing Grumpy to gasp as he realizes it's about to explode again. From outside Grumpy's house, the explosion is herd and Grumpy grumbles about it. Errors * When Cheer explains that Grumpy is injured, the inside of Oopsy's mouth is incorrectly colored green. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep2BS1.png Trivia * This is the first appearance of Wingnut since the movie. * This episode implies that Cheer is a doctor. Other episodes that do this are Care-Ful Bear and Bubbles. * Mr. Beaks appears to be poorly made, as in this episode, they're head falls off. In the episode Dare Bears, they fall apart completely while being hugged. * This is the first time a Care Bear uses a Cloud Car. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes